


No I do not want to join in on your party. Nor do I want to get married to some Lousy oaf I don't know!

by ScotCoyjedii



Series: Hobbit Ears and dwarven beards [2]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Adorable Hobbits, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Erebor Never Fell, BAMF Bilbo Baggins, Critically endangered Hobbits, F/M, Female Bilbo, Female Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Hobbit Courting, Hobbits Love to Party, King Thorin, Overprotective Thorin, Party Games, Sassy Bilbo, Thorin Feels, Unintentionally Sneaky Hobbits, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 16:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6995791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Thane Isengrim Took III didn't like it but he had no choice his niece would attend the Everdenn Festival this year <em> whether she wants to or not </em>.   His niece would attend and find a possible husband. Bella's version of "Thorin has a soft spot for pointed ears".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Crouching Tiger, Hidden Hobbit

**Author's Note:**

> For the hobbits I'm mixing in some parts of European culture and some random cultures too  
> Be warned their will be hobbit elections mentioned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella's new worries.

* * *

                                            Belladonna "Bilba" Baggins had no choice this time she had to attend this festival for three years she managed to avoid it through various excuses. This year there would be no getting out of this  her uncle Isengrim III ensured it this time, she was thirty six and technically she should have started going when she was thirty three but  he had forced her other siblings to attend. Her nigh identical looking other three sisters who's only difference is hair style and personality, Onyx, her one brother Mungus divorced his crazy ex-wife and the other Loki was expecting their third child (twin brothers with multiple aliases for some reason no one can fathom), and her kid brother still too young to attend Drago "the Dragon" Baggins well known for his natural dragon taming magic. Its either that or he's just irresistible to them. No one's really sure which is which.

 

 

 

 

 

 

                                    She understood really. She never really got over the Foxburne 6 destruction she still has the scars on her arms and back from the blast itself she refused to have the wounds fully healed by the elves, though not even the elves could heal the scars on her back. She never was right after that she delved herself waist deep into politics to drown her worries away because her former friend the herb witch apprentice (fired for repeatedly lying to customers about their fertility) Amo Rosalind Shadowdire had ruined whatever self esteem she had left. Because of Amo's lies many fertile female and a few male hobbits committed suicide, she was dreadful person too Amo never really was nice. Which is why they no longer She herself later turned out to be a murderer and was eventually given life in prison. Being forced to go to this festival might not so bad at least she can get drunk if she doesn't find anyone or enjoy the many festivities. Even if she didn't have high hopes at finding anyone really a depressing thought.

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

                                                    The day of the festival started quickly especially for the King Under the Mountain Vili his in-law managed to convince him to go when he received an open invitation one of which even his little brother Frerin, nephew Fili and his in-law Vili's younger twin Vel went with him. Along with quite a few others including Balin, Nori and the toymaker Bofur a lot of dwarves but not a lot of men or elves having no desire to join them usually. 

                                                         

 

* * *

                             Bella picked her dress out months in advance because their was no avoiding her fate she wasn't going to attract anyone and she knew it to be so as everyone else was prettier than her despite what her family said. They didn't really understand where she got those ideas from her negative self image wasn't something that her family taught her but something she felt like it was earned possibly even deserved it. She deserved better than this she was a good person she didn't deserve to be chained to politics of the shire for the rest of her life Jarl or not sometimes you  have to do what's best for yourself, and sometimes that person needs a little shove or nudge in the right direction.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                        In her case it was a great big shove in the right direction hopefully for the better and not the worst. Hopefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own the hobbit.  
> The everyday struggles of being a woman, self-image mostly. Mine is constantly seeing how pathetic I am, I have a great personality but deep down I am just like everyone else. She has the same worries that I do in a way though not in the same way. It'll get better


	2. Balor

She didn't know what to make of him he was dancing with several others hands touching in a typical square dance well known around these parts he seemed to be enjoying himself. She really wanted a drink right now because everyone she danced with hasn't really caught her fancy handsome yes bright as a stone. None caught her eye except him he seemed to be enjoying the company of Bellatrix her clumsy cousin.

  

 

 

 

                               

* * *

                       She never really felt this way before in a green dress she had never before worn but a light green with a deep blue flowers that reminded many a dwarf of their King's Durin's blue. She was equally surprised when he switched partners to her he seemed charming albeit it looked like he was normally very grumpy, considering the scowl faded from his face when I walked him through a new dance the brandybuck fox trot. Eventually the two tore away from dancing and went into the actual fair where there were games, prizes even romantic rides. The two explored the many stalls enjoying some food they got from a stall.

 

 

 

 

                          "What is this called again?" Thorin asked between mouthfuls of this new food he had never encountered before.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                 "It's called a gyro." She told him cheerfully. Chuckling as she enjoyed her funnel cake topped with powdered sugar watching with amusement as the liquid cucumber sauce dribbled down into his beard and onto his hands.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

              "Its really good." He said between bites.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

         "Have you eaten before this?" She asked him concerned.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

             "I might have skipped breakfast." He chuckled halfheartedly.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "Breakfast is important even for a king, how did you manage not to be growly or cranky without having something on your stomach?" She asked curiously slightly agast and horrified that he would do such a thing when he had the option to eat either way.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

                  "I hold my tongue though sometimes it runs away on me." He said truthfully.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

               "Come on I want to show you something." She grabbed his arm gently after they threw away their trash. He didn't struggle as he let her drag him away from the fair grounds.

 

 

 

 

 

               She led him to a nearby hiding spot she knew as a kid the view was impressive a small clearing with two tree's in the center of the flower filled meadow, a oak and a pink leaved peach tree. He enjoyed the tender moment's they had under that tree she told him about her life and he told her about his life in Erebor. Before long his fellows started to call for him worried about him disappearing his guards must've eventually noticed his disappearance.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know for a fact that some governments tried to force their entire population to become farmers (they kind of failed score for government: 0 people: - 13)this was around the same time as the cold war sometime before 1991. Anyway to the point I never witnessed it and I figure these guys got it figured out being marginally beyond the point where they are going to be marshall law.  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> Ms Amo Rosalind has the same personality that Scar has from the Lion King alongside Zira and Nuka (the pyromania and stupidity for sure). She combines the worst traits of all three villains having gone insane when her fiance Belbo Mungus Baggins died course she was insane for loving him anyway. Think Jokers relationship with Harley Quinn and you'll get it though not on that same level, take it down a few notches. She was arguably the _only_ person the elder twin baggins brother loved he didn't even love his younger sister Bella who he repeatedly tried to feed to wild animals. This is one story you won't really like considering he killed his own younger twin and eventually went on a totally omnicidal rampage, it gets worse. Because of his various gruesome acts and even nearly driving several towns to being take off the map (less than 2000 inhabitants and I figure you don't even have a mail zipcode) he burned villages and had his brainwashed followers make sure no one escaped. Lets just say he's been long since separated from the line and disowned officially as damnatio memoriae was forbidden by their leader Jarl Windhelm in the early second age.  
>  Sorry ;3 I'm rambling.


End file.
